Putain de gouines !
by MrBloodline
Summary: Lorsque Finn déprime, il peut toujours compter sur son meilleur ami pour le soutenir.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur __: Petit OS (pour l'instant, peut être que je ferait une suite), centré sur Finn et Puck. Je ne suis pas du tout fan du personnages de Finn, mais avec Puck ça peut donner quelque chose de sympa. Je fait également intervenir mon pairing favori, à savoir le Faberry, que j'ai glissé a quelques passages. _

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède pas la série, et je m'excuse pour les fautes._

* * *

- Putain de gouines !

Puck soupira. Cela devait faire la centième fois de la soirée que Finn répéter cette phrase. Ce dernier avait appris il y a quelques heures que ses deux ex-petites amies étaient désormais en couple l'une avec l'autre, et il l'avait pour ainsi dire, vraiment très mal prit. Puck, ayant eu pitié de son meilleur ami, l'avait don traîner dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien. Et le quater back ne s'était pas fait prier pour se mettre dans un état plus que minable.

- C'est pas moi qui les rend lesbienne, insista Finn. Nan, c'est pas moi. T'entend ?! C'est pas !

- Je sait, je sait … marmonna Puck. C'est pas ta faute.

En réalité, Puck pensait exactement le contraire. Il était vraiment persuader que c'était bel et bien Finn qui avait rendu Quinn et Rachel lesbienne. Ou du moins bisexuels, cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était pas le moment de rendre Finn encore plus malheureux. Il ne comptait pas Santana, pour lui, celle-ci avait toujours était amoureuse de Brittany, mais elle ne l'avouait pas encore a l'époque ou elle couchait avec lui. Qui était-il d'ailleurs pour émettre un jugement ? Cela n'était pas ses affaires. Et si la latino s'assumait désormais, c'était tant mieux pour elle, si elle étai heureuse ainsi.

- Tu croit que je suis gay Puck ? Demanda soudainement Finn.

Le garçon a crête fixa intensément son meilleur ami, qui commençait vraiment a l'exaspérer.

- Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah si je rend les filles lesbiennes … c'est peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je suis gay … et que je les contamine …

Puck soupira longuement. Certes, ce n'était pas le plus intelligent des hommes, mais il savait parfaitement que les homosexuels ne contaminait pas les hétéros. Et d'ailleurs, les mots « homos » et « contaminer » utilisés dans une même phrase l'agaçaient désormais. Son passage au Glee Club avait fait disparaître complètement son ancienne homophobie.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, marmonna-t-il. Allez, on y va. Tu dort chez moi, et c'est pas négociable.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Finn.

Puck aida le quaterback a se lever de son siège et l'aida a marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, où il l'installa a l'arrière. Il prit ensuite le volant, et démarra. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver chez lui. Minutes durant les quels il aurait pu tuer Finn qui s'était mit à chanter a tue-tête _My All _de _Mariah Carey. _Il ne détestait pas vraiment cette chanson, mais Finn était loin de la chanter aussi bien que son interprète, et encore mon quand il était complètement bourré.

- Je te jure que si tu chante_ My Heart Will Go On_, je t'enterre vivant, menaça-t-il une fois garé devant sa maison.

- C'est une des chansons préféré de Rachel, répondit Finn d'un air nostalgique. Elle et Kurt me tueraient avant toi si je la chanter … ils sont fan de … de … comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Céline Dion.

- Ah oui c'est vrai … ils sont marrant les québécois … avec leur accents bizarres …

- C'est ça. Allez, on sort de là.

Puck sortit de son véhicule, et aida Finn a faire de même. Une nouvelle fois il l'aida a marcher, titubant légèrement sous son poids. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison sans aucun douceur. Sa mère travaillait se soir là, et sa sœur dormait chez une amie, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. Une fois rentrés a l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui d'un rapide coup de pied et lui et Finn se hissèrent jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Ce fut un peu dur, mais ils y arrivèrent finalement. Puck installa son meilleur ami dans son lit, et se cala dans son canapé après s'être déshabillé, se retrouvant simplement en caleçon.

- Puck ? Demanda Finn.

- Ouais ? Répondit Puck.

- Ça fait quoi de coucher avec plusieurs filles par mois ?

- Huuuuum. Je pourrais te dire que c'est génial, que c'est tout ce qu'un mec peut espérer, mais c'est pas vrai.

Puck n'était habituellement pas du genre a se confier, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Finn, il n'en souviendrait sûrement pas le lendemain, alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

- En fait, poursuivit-il, on se sent encore plus seul. Tu a beau coucher avec un maximum de gonzesse, au final, a part leur corps, t'aura rien du tout. C'est marrant au début, c'est vrai … mais on s'en lasse vite. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour, même les mecs comme moi.

- Waouh … dit Finn. C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire ça … moi qui croyais que tu t'en fotais de pas avoir trouver l'amour …

- Bah c'est pas le cas. Tu voit, a une époque, j'avais pensé l'avoir trouver avec Lauren. Si si, j'te jure. C'était une sacré nana. Mais elle m'a largué, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Après, y'a eu Shelby je ferait même pas de commentaires. Quand à Quinn, on peut à la limite être bon amis, mais rien d'autres. De toute façon, je suppose qu'elle est heureuse avec Rachel.

- Mouais …

Le quater back avait prononcer ces mots d'une façon qui indiqua a Puck qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ses paroles.

- Bref, reprit Puck. Bonne nuit mec.

- Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, Finn s'endormit aussitôt. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Puck. Il avait toujours du mal a s'endormir, pensant toujours a sa solitude lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit. Il fini par tomber de sommeil, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Après tout, il aurait tout le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur__ : Ça sera finalement plusieurs chapitres, et non pas un one-shot. C'est plus court que le précédant, j'en suis désolé. _

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages._

* * *

Finn s'éveilla avec une sacré gueule de bois le lendemain, ou constata rapidement qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais chez Puck. Quelques souvenirs de la journée d'hier lui revirent en tête, du moins jusqu'à ce que Puck le traîne dans ce bar et qu'il commence a boire comme un trou. Il poussa un léger grognement en se massant doucement les tempes, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien. Puck s'éveilla a son tour, fixant son meilleur ami qui était entrain de murmurer d'affreux jurons qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de cette chère Santana.

- Tu tire une sale tête vieux, lâcha Puck d'un ton moqueur. Tu te rappelle de la soirée d'hier soir ?

- Pas entièrement, marmonna Finn en lui jetant un regard noir. Après être entré dans ton foutu bar, c'est le trou noir.

Puck haussa les épaules, visiblement pas piqué au vif par la remarque de Finn.

- Je voulais juste te faire oublier Rachel moi tu sait … lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans reproche.

- Ouais, répondit Finn. Désolé.

- C'est rien.

Comme Puck s'y attendait, Finn ne se rappeler pas de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui raconter. Il en fut tout de même soulagé. Il était assez discret sur sa vie privée, et notamment quand il s'agissait d'aborder l'amour.

- J'avais jamais remarquer cette photo, lâcha soudainement Finn en pointant du doigt un cadre situé sur le bureau plein de vêtements de Puck. Ce même cadre contenait la photo d'un petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus.

-T'était mignon quand t'était petit, poursuivit-il.

- C'est pas moi, c'est mon père, répliqua Puck. Et cette photo, elle est là pour me rappeler de jamais devenir comme lui. C'est la seule que j'ai de lui, il a emporter toutes les autres.

Finn se rendit aussitôt compte de sa gaffe. Puck n'évoquait que rarement son père, et il savait qu'il n'aimait pas en parler. Ce dernier l'avait abandonner alors que Puck n'avait que 10 ans, et il n'avait presque jamais refait surface depuis.

- Désolé, s'excusa Finn. Je savait pas que …

- C'est bon, t'excuse pas. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux garçon. Le genre de silence que Finn n'aimait pas. Le même genre de silence qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir connu les mêmes avec Quinn. La blonde et Puck étaient pareilles a ce niveau là : ils se confiaient peu, et préféraient affronter le monde seuls que de demander de l'aide.

- On devrait aller faire un tour, proposa Puck. Ça va te dessoulé un peu.

- Ok.

Les deux garçon sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le parc situé pas très loin du domicile de Puck. Arrivés a destination, il s'assirent sur un banc en admirant des enfants entrain de jouer devant eux.

- T'a déjà penser a avoir des mômes toi ? Demanda Finn.

Le regard noir de Puck répondit a sa place.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai … reprit le quater back.

- T'es vraiment pas malin quand tu t'y met, marmonna Puck.

- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas encore décuvé.

Un long silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que Puck dise :

- Pour répondre à ta questions, non. J'en veut pas d'autres.

- Sérieux ? Demanda Finn.

- Ouais. Je suis pas fait pour être père. De toute façon j'aime pas les gosses. A part Beth.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon, c'est marrant, ça court de partout, ça rigole …

- Ça crie, ça bave, ça salit … prend un chien, t'aura moins d'emmerdes.

Le quater back rit doucement a la remarque de Puck. Il avait toujours le don de glisser son non sentimentalisme dans presque chacune de ses phrases, et cela été souvent drôle a entendre. Du moins pour lui.

- Un jour t'aura une femme, reprit Finn, et t'aura pas le choix. C'est instinctif chez les gonzesses, elles veulent toutes des enfants.

- C'est un truc à elle, répliqua Puck. Ça vient de leur ovaires.

- Ah bon ? J'croyais que les bébés ça venait du placenta …

Puck pousa un long soupr soupir que Finn interpréta comme voulant dire _« Oh mais ta gueule. »_


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes de l'auteur __: Nouveau chapitre, dans lequel les choses évoluent lèchement entre les deux garçons. En espérant que cela vous plaises ! _

_Disclaimer __: Glee appartient à RIB !_

* * *

- Punaise, t'a des sacré abdos.

Les deux garçons étaient revenu chez Puck. Celui-ci venait de sortir de la douche, et se retrouver en caleçon devant le quater back.

- C'est maintenant que tu me le dit ? Ricana Puck. Mec, ça fait presque 4 ans qu'on se connaît, et surtout qu'on se douche ensemble au lycée.

Finn rougit légèrement. Bien sûr, il avait toujours envie Puck, et son corps parfait, mais n'avait jamais oser faire de compliments dessus au lycée devant les autres joueurs.

- Jaloux ? Reprit Puck avec un sourire mauvais.

- T'imagine pas a quel point.

Puck rit légèrement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

- Tu t'es jamais poser la question ? Lâcha soudainement Finn.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sait … savoir si tu es …

- Oh.

Puck fixa intensément son meilleur ami.

- Pour avoir essayer les deux, je suis sûr d'aimer que les gonzesses. Désolé de briser ton petit cœur caïd.

- Mais non, dit pas de conneries ! Répliqua Finn en rougissant. Putain, t'es trop con !

- C'est bon, je plaisante. Le prend pas mal, même si t'était gay, je m'en fout.

Finn se gratta légèrement le haut du crâne, chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était gêner.

- Je sait plus ou j'en suis, je te jure, c'est trop space … marmonna-t-il.

- Ta déjà essayer d'embrasser un mec ?

- Hein ? Je … non.

Le quater back soutint avec insistance le regard de son meilleur ami qui s'approchait de plus en plus près de lui, si bien qu'il ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres loin de l'autre.

- C'est un geste de charité qui ne se produira qu'une fois, ok ? Dit Puck.

- Ça se produira qu'une fois parce que t'aime les filles, répéta Finn.

Puck approcha son visage de celui de Finn et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit fougueusement a son baiser, leur langues se caressant sensuellement. Si le quater back avait vu des feux d'artifices en embrassant Quinn et Rachel par le passé, c'était un véritable incendie qu'il ressentait a ce moment là. Puck n'avait pas exagéré sur sa réputation, il se débrouillé vraiment très, très bien.

- T'es gay, affirma Puck après avoir rompu leur baiser. Ou bi, j'en sait rien, mais l'état de ton pantalon m'affirme que t'a kiffé.

- Ça rien a voir avec toi ! se défendit Finn, rouge de honte. C'est juste le contexte qui m'a fait … enfin tu voit …

- Mouais. Enfaîte je m'en fout, c'est pas mon problème. Tu fait ce que tu veut de tes fesses mon gars.

Finn se lava simplement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et inspira un bon coup.

- Ok, se dit-il intérieurement. T'a embrasser ton meilleur pote, et il croit que t'es a fond sur lui maintenant. Le pire, c'est que c'est peut être vrai, jamais t'a ressenti ça avant, même avec Rachel … surtout avec Rachel d'ailleurs. Puck avait peut être raisons tout compte fait … Après tout, t'a bien eu une énorme érection alors que t'aurai du rien ressentit.

- Putain, marmonna-t-il a haute voix.

Il entendit Puck l'appeler derrière la porte.

- Finn ? ça va ? C'est bon, je te taquinait. Tu peut sortir de là.

Soulagé, le quaterback sortit de la salle de bain. A sa grande surprise Puck s'approcha se lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien, murmura ce dernier. C'est rien, c'est pas grave.

- Putain qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Demanda Finn après que Puck l'est relâché. D'abord tu m'aide alors que d'habitude tu te fout de moi quand une fille me largue, ensuite tu me dit que tu te sent seul et maintenant tu me prend dans tes bras …

Puck poussa un juron intérieurement. Finn savait, il se rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit dernière a propos de sa solitude. Il se senti vraiment nul a cette pensée, lui qui d'habitude garder ses problèmes pour lui …

- J'sait pas, finit-t-il par répondre. Je suppose que j'suis entrain de mûrir. C'est depuis que j'ai revu mon père. J'ai vraiment la trouille de devenir comme lui.

- T'es pas comme lui, affirma Finn. Tu l'a jamais été, et tu le sera jamais. T'a peut être commis des erreurs, mais t'a jamais abandonner personne.

Puck se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans rien ajouter. Les mots étaient inutiles désormais. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça pour en rajouter, ce que Finn du comprendre car il proposa de se detteur devant la Xbox.

- Je vais te mettre la raclé du siècle, affirma le quater back.

- Personne ne met de raclé au roi Puckfasa !


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes de l'auteur __: Encore une nouveau chapitre ! Il se passe peu de chose dedant, j'en suis désolé, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. _

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède rien !_

* * *

- ET BAM ! Dans ta face Puck !

- PUTAAAAAAAAIN !

Le garçon à crête commençait a en avoir sérieusement marre. C'était la dixième partie d'affiler qu'il perdait, et il détestait perdre. Surtout à Call Of Duty.

- Bon, on arrête ? Proposa-t-il. Ça me gave.

- Mauvais perdant, ricana Finn.

- C'est ça.

Puck posa sa manette au sol, et s'allo sur son lit, rapidement imité par Finn.

- Sa va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Dit Finn en abordant son expression bien crétine.

- Pour Rachel. T'en a pas reparler. Sa va ?

- Ah. Ouais. C'est pas si grave, j'en trouverai une autre.

- Ou un autre …

- Oh ta gueule.

Le quater back se saisit d'un oreiller et le lança sur Puck qui riposta aussitôt, ce qui fit rapidement dégénérer l'action en véritable seconde guerre mondiale version polochon qui se stoppa lorsque les deux garçons s'écroulèrent épuisés sur le sol.

- Tu t'es bien battu honorable adversaire, dit Finn en prenant un (mauvais) accent chinois.

- Toi aussi petite bite, répliqua Puck.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ?

- Les douches, le football, t'a oublié ?

Finn se redressa aussitôt, l'air outré.

- QUOI ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu matte ça toi ?

- Faut bien comparer. Je veut pas qu'on me fasse de la concurrence.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le quater back qui se révéla et s'assit sur le lit, Puck restant allongé sur le sol.

- Si c'est que ça, je peut pas te le reprocher, reprit Finn.

Puck se contenta de lui sourire, avant de se relever et se saisir la guitare dans son étui. Il s'assit a côté de Finn et commença a jouer quelques notes avant de commencer a chanter :

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Finn se joignit a lui et chanta la suite :

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

Les deux continuèrent ensembles :

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat._

- Je savait pas que t'aimer Adèle, dit Finn après qu'il aient fini la chanson.

- Je l'aime bien, répondit Puck. Pas mon style de musique d'habitude, mais elle a une jolie voix, mais je supporte plus _Someone Like You_.

- Ouais, moi non plus. Trop entendu a la radio.

Un long silence s'installa entre, dont Puck profita pour ranger son instrument avant de se rasseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

- C'est dommage que Kurt est pas été accepté dans son école là …

- La NYADA. Ouais, c'est dommage. Sa performance était pas mal. Il aurait plus mérité sa place que Rachel.

- C'est vrai. M'enfin, tant pis. Tu compte toujours t'engager ?

- J'en sait rien. Et toi, toujours L.A. ?

- J'sait pas.

Les deux se mirent alors à rires, comme de bons amis, ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs.

- On est pas dans la merde si on sait pas ce qu'on veut faire, fit remarquer Puck.

- On trouvera bien, c'est qu'une question de temps, répliqua Finn. Au pire des cas, je m'engage dans l'armé.

- Si t'es aussi bon qu'a Call of Duty, ils sont mal barré les ennemis des Etats-Unis.

- C'est qu'un jeux. La bas, si tu prend une balle, tu t'en relève pas la plupart du temps.

- Je sait, je déconnais. J'ai pas envie que tu crève moi.

- Moi non plus Puck. Je tiens trop à la vie pour ça …


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes de l'auteur : Chapitre assez court, j'en suis désolé. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ! _

* * *

- Hakuna Matata.

- Pardon ?

Puck fixa Finn, interloqué.

- Ça veut dire pas de soucis, précisa Finn. C'est du grec je croit …

- Je sait ce que ça veut dire, j'ai vu le film comme tout le monde. Et c'est pas du grec. Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

- J'sait pas … une envie. C'est venu à l'instinct …

- L'instinct du lionceau Finnfasa. C'est mignon …

Le quater back jeta un regard noir à Puck.

- Je suis pas un lionceau, répliqua-t-il.

- Bah en tout cas, le roi c'est moi. Personne ne détrône Puckfasa !

- Même si je t'ai mit ta raclé sur la Xbox ?

- Ta gueule.

Finn ricana bêtement devant la façon de Puck de ne jamais reconnaître ses défaites. Un rire qui avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de Puck, qui fut prit soudain de pulsion meurtrières, tant le rire de Finn ressemblait au gloussements de sa sœur quand elle était au téléphone avec son copain.

- T'arrête de rigoler comme un idiot oui ? Dit-il, irrité.

- Pardon, répondit Finn en se calmant un peu. C'est nerveux.

- Tu rigole comme une gonzesse . Tu craint vieux, t'es homo depuis 2 jours, et tu te comporte déjà comme tel …

Ce fut au tour de Finn d'être irrité.

- Je ne suis pas homo, protesta-t-il.

- Mes fesses ouais, répliqua Puck. C'est bon tu peut me le dire à moi.

- Je suis pas gay, Puck. Ok ? Sujet clos.

- Comme tu voudras.

Finn croisa les bras sur son torse, visiblement piqué au vif.

- C'est bon arrête de tirer la tronche, marmonna Puck.

- Laisse tomber, je rentre chez moi.

Sans rien ajouter, le quater back sortit a toute vitesse de la maison de Puck, sans même que celui-ci n'ai pu l'en empêcher.

- Mais quel con … murmura Puck à lui même.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens a préciser que je pense exactement ce que dit Puck à Finn. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, lisez pour savoir. ;)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ! C'est a Ryan Murphy. FUCK FINCHEL !_

* * *

Finn, allongé sur son lit, entendit son téléphone sonner plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida finalement à répondre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veut Noah ? Dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- C'est bon, arrête de tirer la gueule, s'empressa de répondre Puck. Et m'appelle pas Noah, tu sait très bien que j'aime pas ça. Sauf quand c'est Rachel, mais elle, elle est juive c'est pas pareil. Sérieux, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Laisse tomber, c'est rien.

- Bah nan, pour moi non. J'ai horreur de me disputer avec toi, alors ont va jouer cartes sur tables, ok ? Je suis désolé d'avoir coucher avec Quinn et de l'avoir mise enceinte, je suis désolé de t'avoir rien dit à propos de ça, je suis désolé d'avoir fricoter avec Rachel quand vous étiez en couple, et je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire comme conneries, et je sait qu'il y a en tellement que je peut même pas toutes te les dire.

Finn marqua une légère pause, choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Puck, s'excuser ? Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, et il allait vraiment que ce soit pour quelques chose de grave … sauf que là, c'était plusieurs années qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner d'un seul coup …

- T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment, finit par dire le quater back. Tu ne t'excuse jamais d'habitude. C'est comme pour la bouffe, tu partage avec personne … sauf si c'est quelqu'un que t'aime bien, et encore …

- Je viens de m'excuser, et de t'ouvrir mon cœur par la même occasion, et toi tu me parle de bouffe ? Répliqua Puck, visiblement stupéfait par la naïveté de son meilleur ami.

- Oui bon, j'avoue que ça n'a aucun rapport …

Finn entendit Puck soupirer a l'autre bout du fil, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne :

- J'ai mûri Finn, j'te l'ai déjà dit. Fait en autant.

- Je suis très mature, Puck, répliqua aussitôt Finn.

- Oui bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu t'es mis dans un état pitoyable parce que ta copine est devenue lesbienne. Si t'avais vraiment fait preuve de maturité, t'aurait accepter son choix sans rien dire.

- Oh ta gueule ! T'en sait rien ! De toute façon t'y connait quoi toi à l'amour hein ?!

- Plus de chose que tu croit. Moi aussi, j'ai morflé, faut pas croire. Arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde !

Cette fois-ci, Puck commençait réellement à perdre patience. Il avait ranger sa fierté pour s'excuser, et Finn ne l'aidait vraiment pas, au contraire.

- Le nombril du monde ? Reprit Finn. C'est pas toi qui te prend toujours pour le roi ? Toi qui pique les copines des autres ?

- Tu t'es pas gêner pour piquer Quinn à Sam ! Pour une fois qu'un mec la faisait pas souffrir, il a fallu que tu t'en mêle ! Alors que t'a jamais aimer Quinn, j'ai pas raison ?

- Je …

Le quater back fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Puck venait de toucher un point sensible. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aimer Quinn. Il étaient sortis ensemble pour la popularité, puis il l'avait piquer à Sam, pour emmerder Rachel. Uniquement dans ce but.

- Ton silence m'indique que j'ai raison, reprit Puck. Tu voit Finn, je suis pas le mec le plus droit du monde, j'suis le premier a l'admettre. Mais si y'a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est de ne pas avoir laisser tomber Quinn quand elle était enceinte. J'aurai pu fuir, ou ne rien dire du tout. Mais je l'ai pas fait, j'ai assumer ma connerie jusqu'au bout. Et moi, j'étais réellement amoureux d'elle, pas seulement de son physique. Et je suis sur que c'était la même chose pour Sam. Tu joue le mec fort, mais tu es encore un gamin Finn. Tu profite de ce que qu'on te donne en souriant comme un imbécile heureux. Et le pire, c'est que tu aime ça ! Mais c'est terminé. Le lycée, c'est fini mec. Mr Schuester sera plus jamais là pour t'accorder tout ce que tu veut. Il est tant que tu apprenne a connaître la valeur d'une chose.

Sur ce, il raccrocha, laissant Finn sous le choc, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il recevrait une leçon de morale venant de Puck, il aurait rit a gorge déployé. Mais c'était bien arrivé. Et le ton qu'avait prit Puck indiqué clairement qu'il pensait chaque mots de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Finn ?

Le quater back fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Kurt qui était rentré dans sa chambre, sans frapper.

- Avec qui tu parlait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Puck. Une histoire bête, laisse tomber, marmonna Finn.

Kurt se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air pas convaincu du tout. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il n'aurait qu'a tirer les vers du nez à son demi-frère plus tard. Il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Finn enfouit la tête dans son coussin, commençant à sangloter doucement. Les mots de Puck l'avaient blessé. Mais le pire, c'était que celui-ci disait l'entière vérité. Le quater back était loin de se douter que son meilleur ami le connaissait aussi bien. Mais il avait tord, visiblement Puck était très observateur derrière son côté _«je vis ma vie et j'emmerde les autres.»_

Puck, de son côté avait donné un furieux coup de pieds dans sa chaise de bureau. Il était absolument hors de lui. Il avait téléphoner pour se «réconcilier» avec Finn, et au final c'était encore pire maintenant. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit, et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis vraiment trop con … se dit-il à lui même.


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes de l'auteur : Malgré mon manque d'inspiration, j'ai quand même réussit, grâce a l'aide de mon très cher Alounet, a écrire ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee !_

* * *

Il était 9h du mat quand Kurt débarqua dans la chambre de Finn. Faisant abstraction du bazar, bien que cela lui donne la nausée, il s'approcha de Finn, encore endormit, et le secoua vivement. Ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, car le géant ne bougea guère. Il réessaya donc, avec plus de forces, cette fois. Le quater back grommela des propos incompréhensible, avant de lever légèrement la tête.

-koikeskiapourkoitumereveille a9hdumat … ?

- Il fait qu'on parle, Finn.

- Plus tard. Fatigué.

Le géant enfoui sa tête dans son coussin, faisant soupirer son demi-frère.

- C'est important, reprit Kurt.

La quater back fit mine de l'ignorer.

- Très bien … puisque tu me pousse a employer les grands moyens …

Kurt prit une grande inspiration, et s'époumona.

- FINN HUDSON, TU VA BOUGER TON TAS DE GRAISSE DE TON LIT ET TOUT DE SUITE !

La réaction de Finn ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'écroula littéralement par terre, parfaitement réveillé cette fois-ci.

- Mais t'es malade ?! S'exclama-t-il en fusillant Kurt du regard.

- Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Assied toi, faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

Le quater back, craignant un nouvelle accès de colère de son demi-frère, s'exécuta sans rien dire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Puck ? Demanda aussitôt Kurt.

- Rien du tout. Laisse tomber, tu pourrais pas comprendre …

- Parce que je suis gay ?

- Non. Parce que c'est une affaire entre lui et moi, et que même si c'est sympa d'essayer de m'aider, y'a rien que tu puisse faire.

- Tu croit ça ?

Kurt jeta à Finn un regard hautain, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de sa part.

- Dit moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé, répéta-t-il.

Finn soupira longuement,mais consentit a lui dire la vérité. Kurt écouta son récit jusqu'au bout, sans rien dire.

- Et donc hier soir, il m'a appelé pour s'excuser, mais c'est encore partie en sucette, et il m'a dit que j'étais qu'un gosse pourrie gâter, et que maintenant que le lycée été fini, j'allais devoir apprendre la valeur d'une chose, finit le quater back.

- Il n'a pas tord sur ce point, répliqua Kurt. Qu'est ce tu a ressentit quand il t'a embrasser ?

- Humm …

le quater back vira aussitôt au rouge, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- D'accord … reprit Kurt. J'ai compris. T'aurait pu t'en rendre compte avant quand même … quand je pense que je t'ai couru après pendant presque 1 an …

- Kurt, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire des reproches, j'suis déjà assez mal comme ça ...

- Je plaisante, t'inquiète pas.

- Tu me conseille de faire quoi ?

- Franchement ? Je sait pas.

- Super …

le quater back retourna enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller, et Kurt lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

- Allons, dit-il. Ça va s'arranger, t'inquiète pas.

- Mouais. Tu peut me laisser dormir maintenant ?

- Bien sûr. Feignasse.

Kurt sortir alors de la chambre du quater back, tandis que celui-ci tenta vainement de retrouver le sommeil.

Puck de son côté, avait passé une nuit blanche, et avait décidé de sortir faire un tour. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes le long des allées de son quartier, puis décida de marcher jusqu'à lima bean prendre un café. Il arriva au bâtiment une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et commandé du café corsé, puis s'installa a une table. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'aborder.

- Hey Puckerman.

Puck sursauta en reconnaissant la voix.

- Salut Santana.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout ici a 10h du mat' ?

- J'pourrais te poser la même question.

L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

- Je ne tolère que les cafés d'ici, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de Puck. Toi par contre, j'aimerai que tu m'explique pourquoi tu tire une tête de déprimé.

Puck poussa un long soupir, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'en parler et encore moins avec Santana.

- Problème de couple avec Hudson ? Suggéra l'hispanique en ricanant.

Puck, piqué au vif, ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Oh merde, c'est vraiment ça ? Oh putain, c'est dégueulasse … vous …

- Nan. Je l'ai juste envoyé chier alors que je voulais m'excuser hier soir. C'est bon, t'es contente là ?

- Très. Tu voit, c'était pas compliqué. Tu lui a dit quoi ?

Puck baissa les yeux, tel un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise.

- Que c'était qu'un gamin pourri gâter, et qu'il n'avait jamais aimer Quinn, contrairement à moi …

L'hispanique se mit aussitôt a rire, sous le regard assassin de Puck.

- Oh Dios Mios, je t'aime tellement quant tu dit ce genre de truc !

- Pfff.

- Je plaisante, c'est bon. Te met pas dans des états pareils, tu lui a simplement dit la vérité, c'est pas si grave. T'a qu'a lui dire que tu regrette, parce tu tient a lui, et lui aussi il tient à toi, et puis bisounours quoi … ce genre de conneries.

- Du genre toi et Brittany quoi …

- Ouais, mais nous on est deux nanas sexy, c'est pas pareil.

- Ouais, si tu veut. Bref, j'y vais.

Il laissa quelques billets sur la Table, et sortit rapidement du café, sous le regard amusé de la latino.

- Bonne chance, espèce d'abruti, marmonna-t-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Notes de l'auteur : Non, la réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolé … mais je ne veut pas que ça soit trop facile non plus. Bref, c'est un chapitre assez court que voilà, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee._

* * *

Puck venait de rentrer du Lima Bean, et s'était allongé sur son lit, les propos de Santana toujours en tête. C'est vrai qu'il tenait à Finn, et réciproquement. Et même si il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire au téléphone, il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être emporter. Pour ne rien arranger, il constata que le quater back avait oublié un de ses pulls, qui été posé sur sa veste. C'était tout Finn, ça. Toujours a oublier quelque chose. Il enfila le pull en question, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bien que le vêtements soit trop grand pour lui, il s'y sentait bien. Il était imprégné de l'odeur du quater back, et cela lui plaisait.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule … lui qui s'était jurer de ne plus tomber dans le piège de l'amour, il avait développer des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, un garçon. Certes, sont homophobie n'était plus là, mais il n'avait jamais penser qu'un jour, il aimerait un homme. Santana avait clairement du le deviner, après tout elle devait bien avoir ce truc appeler ''gaydar'', ou une connerie du genre …

Il saisit son MP3, et mit ses écouteurs pour se changer les idées. Il lança alors une musique au hasard.

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life …_

La chanson préféré de Santana. Il le savait pour être sorti brièvement avec elle. Et oui, elle n'écoutait pas que du Amy Winehouse.

_Such a lonely day  
should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand …_

Cette chanson représentait parfaitement sa vie, et cela commençait réellement a l'énerver.

_And if you go,  
I wanna go with you …_

_.  
And if you die,  
I wanna die with you …_

Il stoppa la musique, avant de reposer son MP3 sur sa table de chevet d'un geste furieux. Décidément, même ce foutu machin était contre lui.

Finn, lui, avait été réveiller pour la seconde fois par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il saisit l'objet en jurant, et constata qu'il s'agissait de Santana. Depuis quand avait-il son numéro ? Peu importe, décrocha.

- Allowikeskia ? Grommela-t-il, pas suffisamment réveillé.

- Fait un effort pour articuler Hudson, merde à la fin, dit l'hispanique.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

- Rien, je me disait que j'allais un peu te faire chier, mais puisqu'on parle, faut que je te dise que j'ai croisé Puck, et qu'il avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

Le quater back fit une légère grimace à l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami, mais encouragea l'hispanique a poursuivre.

- Bref, faut pas que tu lui en veuille, reprit Santana, prenant son rarissime ton sérieux. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Enfin si, peut bien que si … mais, enfin voilà quoi … faut pas lui en vouloir.

- Ok … marmonna Finn. C'est bizarre d'entendre ce genre de trucs venant de ta bouche, mais bon …

- Tu préfère les insultes ? parce que tu sait que c'est limite orgasmique pour moi de de renvoyer tes défauts a la gueule …

- Nan, c'est bon. Merci Santana … passe le bonjour à Brittany.

- Ok, elle te le passe aussi.

- Bonjour ! Fit la voix de Brittany a l'autre bout du fil.

Finn raccrocha, ne voulant pas savoir ce que ces deux là s'apprêtaient à faire. Il nota simplement dans un coin de sa tête que si il devait téléphoner à Santana, il faudrait qu'il attende au moins une heure, sous peine de voir sa vie se terminer. Chose qu'il oublia presque aussitôt, son estomac lui réclamant d'aller manger. Mais un truc le frappa soudainement. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir ce que Santana et Brittany, alias deux superbes créatures, s'apprêtaient a faire ? En temps normal, il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour voir ce spectacle … mais là, il s'en fichait.

Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son meilleur ami.


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes de l'auteur : Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction Pinn. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait de la fin, mais je trouvait que c'était la meilleure, et surtout la plis mignonne, que je pouvais sortir a 23h 23 lol. Un grand merci a ceux qui m'ont suivis. :') _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série._

* * *

Grâce a l'insistance de Kurt, Puck et Finn avaient finalement accepter de discuter calmement entre hommes. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon de la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne dirent rien, se contentant de se fixer en silence, Puck tapotant un des meubles avec sa main gauche, et Finn se grattant le haut du crâne, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement.

- J'aurai pas du te dire ce que je t'ai dit, finit par dire Puck, mais ça change rien au fait que je le pensais.

- Je sait, répliqua le quater back.

- Bien.

- Bien.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les eux. Ce fut au tour de Finn de dire :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- J'en sait rien, répondit Puck. Est-ce qu'on va passer notre vie a essayer de se faire du mal, ou est-ce qu'on peut redevenir les deux meilleurs potes du monde ?

Finn poussa un long soupir, visiblement gêner de la situation.

- J'sait pas, dit-il. On devrait déjà vider nos sacs, j'pense que ça pourrait nous aider.

- Ouais, approuva Puck. Au moins comme ça, l'affaire sera régler.

Le quater back prit une longue inspiration, avant de déballer a toute vitesse :

- J'ai vraiment pas aimer ce que tu m'a dit , même si t'avais pas tord. Et je pense pas que tu soit la meilleure personne pour me faire des reproches après l'histoire avec Rachel …

- Quelle histoire ? Coupa Puck. Y'a rien eu entre Rachel et moi, commence pas a me faire des reproches sur des trucs qui se sont jamais passés.

- Tu l'a embrasser alors que j'étais avec elle …

- Elle était malheureuse, et moi j'étais là. Et j'te signale que si tu lui avais pas mentit, y'aurait jamais rien eu. C'est toi qui provoque toujours des emmerdes.

Finn se mordit la lèvres inférieur, piqué au vif. Il souhait reprendre l'avantage, car pour l'instant, Puck ne disait que des chose très vrais.

- Ok, reprit-il. T'a raison, c'était un mauvais exemple.

- Ouais. Très mauvais même, répliqua Puck. Grandit un peu putain. Y'en a marre que tu joue toujours la victime.

Cette fois, la réaction de Finn ne se fit pas attendre. Il frappa Puck a la mâchoire de toutes ses forces, si bien que le garçon a la crête tomba lourdement sur le sol. En temps normal, il aurait aussitôt répliqué, mais curieusement, il resta au sol en se tenant fermement la mâchoire, tandis que Finn, qui avait aussitôt regretter son geste, se pencha pour l'aider a se relever.

- J'suis désolé, murmura le quater back en saisissant doucement le bras de Puck. J'sait pas ce qu'il m'a pris …

- Me touche pas !

Puck repoussa vivement le bras du quater back et se releva en grommelant des paroles incompréhensible.

- J'suis vraiment désolé, répéta Finn. Et Pas seulement pour le coup de poing …

- Ta gueule, répliqua Puck. Ces histoires, c'est des conneries, j'suis pas venu pour ça moi.

Le garçon a crête agrippa fermement les hanches du quater back et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dire que Finn fut surpris de son geste aurait été un euphémisme, mais il se laissa tout de même faire, répondant au baiser de Puck, qu'il rompirent lorsqu'ils furent a cours d'air.

- Tu vois, c'était pour ça que je suis venu, dit doucement Puck.

Finn hocha simplement la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots qu'il aurait voulu dire a cet instant. Il venait d'embrasser son meilleur ami, et celui-ci venait clairement de lui révéler ses sentiments, se montrant ainsi prêt a oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer de négatif entre eux.

Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


End file.
